


221b - Language arts

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [398]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Humor, John is a Saint, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: John has a temper. We all know that.221bs in this series usually are little stand-alone snippets from the epic love story of Sherlock and John! Just hop on in. :)





	221b - Language arts

John has a temper. We all know that. We have also established that sometimes he likes getting angry and shouty. What he also likes is swearing. Sometimes mild-mannered and quiet, sometimes crude and not so quiet.

Though not usually a vulgar man, he occasionally likes to think of Sherlock’s butt as an arse. Can’t help it, actually. Occasionally can’t help thinking of the person attached to said butt as an arse, too.

***

Lestrade tries not to swear around his daughter, but often needs to curse violently during his working hours (his swearword ratio increased rapidly after he started working with Sherlock). He tries to switch between work and home, but now and then he slips up. Like that time he shouted, ‘Fluffy Hell!’ at a crime scene. John laughed for a solid ten minutes.

John is a considerate man, therefore he follows Greg’s example and does not swear around Rosie.

Hence that afternoon, when Sherlock and Rosie were doing a series of experiments on gravity and mass (Rosie being an attentive listener and particularly eager in the practical application of dropping things) and consequentially the living room looked like a bomb blast scene and John stepped on a Lego piece? He did not say ‘Shit!’ or ‘Fuck!’. No, he slammed his hand onto the nearest surface and yelled, “Ships and _boats_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff to make up for the previous angsty 221b! :)
> 
> A huge 'Thank you!' to Atlin Merrick's wonderful brother for the phrase 'Ships and boats!' :D
> 
>  
> 
> .


End file.
